Great, just great
by awesome-demigod
Summary: Percy gets sick at camp half blood and Annabeth takes care of him. There will be a plot twist!
1. Chapter 1

Oh. My. Gods. How did you guys put up with the original version of this chapter. My Grammar was HORRIBLE. Wow. Well...im fixing it.

* * *

**PERCY**

I woke up this morning feeling like crap. I hadn't been able to get to sleep at all. I tossed and turned but to no avail. At least my half brother Tyson wasn't there to hear me, the whole camp was gone on a week long field trip. Except me and Annabeth, we volunteered to stay and keep watch. So we pretty much got the whole camp to ourselves. I eventually dozed off at about 5:00 in the morning only to wake up again at about 7:00 feeling like I had been run over but a truck. My head throbbed, my throat was in flames and..and.. I had just enough time to grab a trash can before my stomach wrenched and I threw up into it. I wiped my mouth and got back into bed. This is going to be one hell of a week…

**ANNABETH**

Seaweed brain is really going to get it. Its nearly lunch time and he is still in bed! Honestly, its as if hes going to spend our week alone sleeping in! I got up from my desk and went over to the posiedon cabin. i banged on the door. Nothing. I knocked again. Still nothing. finnaly i gave up knocking and went in. Percy was fast asleep in his bunk. I shoke him gently, he rolled over and slowly opened his eyes "

Rise and shine seaweed brain!" i said

"Morning Annabeth" he whispered

"Not much morning left!" i said "Its nearly noon! i was starting to believe that you were gonna spend our week together in bed!"

"Im sorry Annabeth" he said "im not feeling to-" he stopped and moaned, his face turned a funny shade of green.

"Are you okay?" i asked him, worried. Percy shook his head. he lurched and was violently sick to his stomach in a trash can beside his bed. Startled, i put a hand on his forehead and instantly felt his fever. _Oh crap_ i thought. This was going to be one hell of a week...

**PERCY**

I woke up again to someone shaking me. i opened my to see Annabeth standing over me

"Rise and shine seaweed brain!" she said. I tried to speak but it came out as a whisper

"Morning Annabeth" "Not much morning left!" she said "Its nearly noon! i was starting to believe that you were going to spend our week together in bed!" not a bad guess. i thought

"im sorry Annabeth" i said "im not feeling to-" i cut off as my stomach churned, Annabeth asked if i was alright i barely had enough time to shake my head before i lurched and threw up into the trash can. Annabeth looked startled she put her hand on my forehead and looked concerned.

"I'll be right back" she said and and walked out the door. i sighed. There goes our fantastic week together...

**ANNABETH**

"I'll be right back" i said and as i walked out the door i couldnt help feeling a little disapointed. i was looking forward to the one week we have alone together and he gets sick said my inner devil. he cant help being sick said my inner angel. i sighed. There was nothing i could do about it anyway. i was stuck taking care of him. i reached my destination, the infirmary and walked inside. I quickly grabbed a first aid kit and some ice and started walking back to cabin 3. There goes our fantastic week together...

**PERCY**

it wasnt long before Annabeth reapered in the doorway. She was carrying a first aid kit. She fiddled with it for a moment before tossing me a thermometer, which i stuck i my mouth without hesitation. It beeped after a few minutes and i handed it to her. i couldnt stop a groan from escaping my lips as my head throbbed painfully. Annbeth looked at me with a look of concern. i tried to say i was fine but it came out as a moan. She turned her back to me for a moment and then handed me something that made me want to worship her, an ice pack. i pressed it to my pounding head and shot her a look of gratitude. This is not what i pictured doing today...

**ANNABETH**

I reached the cabin and walked inside. Percy looked like he wanted to smile but the look on his face was closer to a grimace. i set the first aid kit down on a vancant bed, opened it, and tossed him a thermometer. he stuck it in his mouth and it beeped after a few moments. He handed it to me and i looked at it. It said 102.1, Percy groan quietly and clutched his head. Poor guy i thought. i quickly fashioned an ice pack and gave it to him. he pressed it to his forehead and gave me a look of gratitude. i sighed, This is not what i pictured doing today...

**PERCY**

That night wasnt much better then last night. i woke up every hour...10:00...11:00...12:00...1:00...each time i would get sick again. i ended up moving the trash can outside so as to not wake up Annabeth, who had moved her stuff in from the Athena cabin to be with me. I was a little embarassed but grateful to her for caring about me. i crawled my way back into bed at 1:00 and looked at Annabeth. I was surprised to see her sitting up and looking at me.

"How long have you been awake?" i whispered "Long enough." she replied

"Are you okay?" At any other time i would have laughed at her stupid question but i was to sick now to have a since of humor. i shook my head. she got out of bed, turned on the light and started sifting through the first aid kit with her back to me. After a moment she handed me a small white pill.

"Whats this?" i asked

"Some sleeping pill" she replied

"Is it strong?" i asked.

"Put it this way, Hades used the same brand to make Cerberus sleep once. I think we both need to get some rest." i nodded and took it. i drifted off to sleep. not really looking forward to tomorrow...

**ANNABETH**

i woke up at about 12:58 in the morning. I glanced over at Percy. At first i thought he was asleep but i was proved wrong when he turned over and got out of bed. he must have thought i was still asleep because he was careful not to make a sound. He went outside and a moment later i heard him wretching. He must have moved the trash can outside so he wouldnt wake me. It was sweet that he would think of me while he was so sick. After a moment i saw him crawl back inside. He looked at me in surprise

"How long have you been awake?" he asked.

"Long enough." i replied "Are you okay?"_ stupid question_ i thought. Percy shook his head and i got out of bed. i turned on the light and searched through the first aid kit. i picked up a small bottle of sleeping pills and handed him one.

"Whats this?"

"Some sleeping pill" I answered, looking at the bottle. This was some strong stuff. _Recommended for use on giant beasts, monsters, and other horrendously large creatures._ Well, it would have to do.

"Is it strong?"

"Put it this way, Hades used the same brand to make Cerberus sleep once. I think we both need to get some rest." he nodded and took it. i waited a moment to make sure he was asleep before turning off the light and getting into bed. i drifted off to sleep. not really looking forward to tomorrow...


	2. Chapter 2

**PERCY**

I woke up at about 7:00 the next morning, not feeling any better. I rolled over in bed to see Annabeth working on Daedalus`s laptop she saw me and said

"What are you doing up? i expected you to sleep late!"

"I dont know i cant sleep." i replied i coughed and Annabeth looked at me with concern.

"im fine" i lied she didnt look convinced. i sat up, trying to ignore my pounding head ache.

"im going to go take a shower." i said and she nodded. The moment i stood up a wave of nausea hit me. Annabeth noticed my discomfort and started to stand up.

"Im okay" i lied again, "i just got up too fast" i took another step and imediatly regreted it. My head spun as i tried to regain my balance. wave after wave of dizziness washed over me. my knees buckled under me and everything went black...

**ANNABETH**

I had woken up early, around 6:30. i worked on Daedalus`s laptop. At around 7:00 i heard Percy stir. He turned over to face me

"What are you doing up?" i asked "i expected you to sleep late!"

"I dont know i cant sleep" Wow...apparently hes equivilent to a giant beast. He suddenly coughed hard. he saw me looking at him

"Im fine" he said i could tell he was lying so i wouldnt worry about him. He sat up,

"Im going to go take a shower" he said i nodded and he stood up. the moment his feet hit the floor he stumbled. i started to get up,

"Im okay" he said "I just got up to fast" i could tell he was lying though and i got up anyway, he tried to take another step but he stumbled again. i was horrified to see his eyes roll back in his head! his knees buckled under him and he fell to the ground! "PERCY!" i screamed and ran to him. his eyes were closed and he wasnt moving. The first thing i noticed was that his heart was beating double time and he was gasping for air. i grabbed the first aid kit and rummaged through it frantically. i found the watery remains of an ice pack and opened it. this had better work i thought and i dumped the water unto his face. He gasped and stopped shaking. then he started breathing normally again. I almost cried from relief. i had thought that he only had a stomach bug but this proved me very wrong. maybe i should iris message chiron.. nah he would worry too much then it i had an idea. i went out of the cabin to place an iris message...

**PERCY**

_Hello, Percy isnt here right now. Leave a message after the beep, *beep*_

**ANNABETH**

i turned the hose and changed the setting to mist. it wasnt long before a rainbow was glimmering in front of me. Without hesitation i threws in a drachma.

"Oh rainbow goddess except my offering" i said "Grover Underwood" The image shimmered and Grover came into view he looked like he was eating breakfast and his back was to me.

"Grover" i said he whirled around and grinned widely.

"Annabeth!" he exclaimed "You startled me! Hows camp? Hows percy?" i had hoped my expression was calm but from the way Grovers grin quickly turned into a frown i could tell it wasnt.

"Whats the matter Annabeth?" he asked

"I need you to come back to camp now." i said and Grover let out a nervous bleat

"Whats wrong?" he demanded "I'll tell you when you get here."

"Okay.. i will be there tommorow." he said "I'll go tell Chiron"

"NO!" i practically screamed and Grover nearly jumped out of his skin

"I mean, he would freak out i only want you to come" Grover looked at me and sighed

"Okay i will be there in 2 hours"

"Thanks" i said before sweeping my hand through the mist, breaking the connection...


	3. Chapter 3

**PERCY**

When i opened my eyes the first thing i felt was the searing pain in my head, throat and everywhere else, including my stomach. The second thing i felt was Annabeths gaze boring into me.

"PERCY!" she screamed which was murder to my pounding head. she noticed my discomfort and lowered her voice

"Sorry" Then she proceeded to give me a bonecrushing hug. my stomach protested that.

"Annabeth.." i warned "Im going to-" the next thing i knew i had thrown up down the front of her shirt.

"Oh gods Annabeth im sorry!" i apologized

"Dont worry about it." she said and paused to put on a new shirt

"I'm just glad your awake" she continued. Confusion overwelmed my embarrassment

"Wait what?" she sighed and started to explain what had happened...

**ANNABETH**

After i finished explianing what had happened to him i heard the screech of the brakes on grovers lambourgini. Percy looked at me

What was that?" he asked

"Oh" i said "when you were passed out i asked Grover to come here-" I stopped when i saw the look on Percys face

What?" i asked

"You what?" he yelled, he paused "Annabeth, its embarrasing enough to be sick in front of you! And now you invite Grover to come! What were you thinking?"

"I was thinking about how worried i was that you almost died in front of me! i shot back "I turned to Grover for comfort!" Percy looked shocked and he turned bright red.

"Oh." was all he said. I could hear a car door slam and i turned to percy,

"I'll be right back" i said to him and i went out to meet Grover.

"Now will you tell me why i nearly broke the speed limit to get over here?" he demanded when he saw me

"Percy's sick!" i blurted the look of annoyance on Grovers face was replaced with one of surprise

"How sick?" he asked nervously

"Very" i said grimly "Hes awake now, but he was passed out when i messaged you.

"Where is he?"

"Come on. i will take you to him" i said and i led him toward cabin 3...

**PERCY**

I rolled over as Grover and Annabeth walked in. I attempted a smile but was too weak too.

"Hey man" i said "Come to see me?" Grover laughed half heartedly

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Like shit" i admitted I was really hoping that Grover would say something like "You look it" but he just nodded

"That sucks" he said.

"yea it really doe-" i cut off as a firmiliar feeling returned to my stomach not again... i thought i will not get sick..not in front of Grover..i will not get sick i will not get sick i wil not- Annabeth shoved a trashcan under my head as i was, you guessed it, sick.

"Sorry you had too see that.." i said to Grover

"Its okay" he replied but his face told me that he was totally grossed out. great, just great suddenly the room started spinning. my breath caught in my chest and i coughed, trying to breath..i struggled to keep concious as darkness engulfed me...

**ANNABETH**

Me and Grover walked into the poseidon cabin. Percy looked like he was trying to smile.

"Hey man" he said to Grover "Come to see me? Grover laughed, sort of.

"How are you feeling?" he asked

"Like shit" Percy admitted

"That sucks" Grover said percy nodded

"Yea it really doe-" Percy cut off mid sentence and moaned. i knew the signs. i grabbed a trash can just in time for him to throw up into it. I looked at Grover, his expression told me that he was completly grossed out. suddenly i heard a gasp and turned back to Percy. He was clutching at his throat and gasping for air

"PERCY!" me and Grover screamed as Percys eyes rolled up in his head

"GET SOME WATER!" i shreiked at Grover who turned, ran out the door and came back in under 3 minutes with a bucket of water. i grabbed it out of his hands and dumped it on Percy who had become unaturally still. I held my breath. He didnt move. no...NO!..it cant be too late!..it cant...


	4. Chapter 4

**PERCY**

I coughed and opened my eyes. I felt like I had been run over by a train. Everthing hurt. i strugled to focus my eyes and i saw Annabeth burst into tears.

"Ugh.." i croaked

"Annabeth whats wrong? What just happened?" Years were still running down her face. i looked over at Grover he was on the floor.

"What happened to Grover?" i asked. suddenly i realized i was soaking wet! That was wierd since i was a son of poseidon and i usually dont get wet unless i want too.

"Why am i wet?" i asked completly bewildered. Annabeth looked at me

"Percy... dont ever scare me like that again.."

"What?" i asked

"You started gasping for air and you fainted. We poured water on you, but you didnt wake up at first. I thought...I thought.." she trailed off and started crying again. I sat up and looked into her eyes.

"Its okay im here" she raised her eyes

"I know" she said "But.."

"But nothing." I said and kissed her. She froze for a moment and kissed me back. After a moment she pulled back and said

"Your sick seaweed brain! Save it until your better." I nodded and rubbed my forehead as my headache made itself known. I had fantisised about kissing Annabeth before but i sure as the underworld didnt picture it like this...

**ANNABETH**

I sat staring at Percy. Did that really just happen? Did he really just kiss me? Of course it didnt happen how I pictured it, but I had fantisised about Percy kissing me for monthes! Percy coughing brought me from my thoughts down to earth. He was still really sick and I should focus on that. He just almost died for crying out loud! I heard movement over by the door as Grover sat up.

"What..what I miss?" he asked I went over to him and lowered my voice so Percy couldnt hear

"Hes fine right now or at least hes stable, but we should iris message Chiron later" I said to him. Grover nodded and said

"He really is sick" i nodded and having nothin else to say, went over to Percy and sat own beside his bed. He has to get better..he has to...

**PERCY**

WHY DID I HAVE TO GET SICK? WHY? WHY! This sucks. I want to die. I tilted my head up to the ceiling and screamed

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Annabeth looked at me with a wierd expression on her her face as thunder clapped overhead. My throat burst into flames again for yelling. F my life...

**ANNABETH**

I looked up as Percy screamed

"WHAT DID I DO TO DESERVE THIS?" Thunder clapped over head and suddenly I felt like yelling too. This has got to be the worst weekend of my entire life, and thats saying something, considering ive experienced it all. Me and Grover flipped a coin to see who got to iris message Chiron. I was so happy when Grover got stuck with that. It sounded like sooo much fun in the first place, and im not sure how well i couldve held it together once he started asking questions. I sighed. Will this EVER end?


	5. 20 ppl have to review!

ok contest. Whoever gives we the best idea for the next chapter wins! Also, im not going to post the next chapter intill 20 ppl have REVIEWED! Seriously, over 3000 ppl have read this and only a few have reviewed! Ill keep u posted

love awesome-demigod

p.s and they have to be decent reviews


	6. Chapter 6

_**A.N: okay, Im posting the chapter! Hey, what do you guys think of me making the rest of the story from Annabeths POV? Percys is getting really hard to do! Hope you like this chapter! Its a bit of a short one. Mre action coming up soon! I promise!**_

_**Love awesome-demigod**_

* * *

**ANNABETH**

Percy coughed loudly and I sat down next to him. He covered his face with his hands

"This is so humiliating" he said, well more like croaked.

"Its not your fault" i said in an attempt to comfort him

"We all care about you"

"I know. But its still embarrasing."

"Its fine, I still love you" I said without thinking. Did I seriously just say that? Now it was my turn to be embarrassed. Percy smiled a little

"I didnt know a person could turn that shade of red" Damn. Ive always been a blusher, if thats even a word.

"If it makes things better, I love you too Annebeth, i have since forever." he said. Okay, not how I pictured our kiss OR how he expresses his feelings, but Ill take it. I was brought out of the moment when Percy coughed and rubbed his head. I brushed aside the black hair that was plastered to his forehead with sweat and put a hand on his forehead. He was deffinetly hotter. Okay..That came out wierd...

He really has to get better now. He just has to.

**PERCY** _(A.N: short pov i know. I think its going to be mostly Annebeths pov from now on)_

Where is my dad in all of this? Does he even care? Probably not. Why should he care that his son is sick?

**ANNABETH**

I walked outside to where Grover was iris messaging Chiron. It looked like they were arguing.

"Yes Grover Im coming back to camp. I have no choice but to leave Mr. D in charge of the kids. Why didnt you message me earlier? Percys condition could be fatal."

"HES NOT GOING TO DIE!" I screamed. They both went quiet and turned to stare at me.

"He cant" i added and my voice broke. I couldnt stop a tear from running down my cheek. It hit me that we might not be able to save him. He might... i burst into tears. It was so out of charactor for me, but i couldnt help it. The stress was to much.

"I apologize Annabeth" Chiron said "I didnt know you were listening" That was when i snapped.

"YOU DONT KNOW ANYTHING!" I screamed. Grover tried to put his arm around me but i jerked back. I ran up to the Athena cabin and slammed the door. I threw myself onto my bed and cried. I dont know how long I cried for, but by the time I ran out of tears there was a knock on the cabin door.

"GO AWAY GROVER!" I yelled. It was harsh i know, but I didnt care at the moment.

"Its Chiron" I sighed and opened the door, Chiron was standing there.

"We moved Mr. Jackson to the infirmary. I looked over him and I must say it is bad. I opened my mouth to say something but he inturrupted by adding,

"Hes asking for you" I nodded and walked toward the bighouse, making a stop at the bathroom to wash my face. I went into the infirmary and shut the door. Percy was looking at me funny

"I heard you locked yourself in your cabin" he said. I am going to have a little chat with Grover about not telling Percy everything.

"And you were crying" Okay. Now I am going to murder Grover.

"Are you okay?" It was funny, him asking if I was okay when he himself might be dieing. I nodded and he frowned

"I hate to see you upset, expeshally over me." What was i gonna say to that? I nodded and sat down next to him on the bed. I hugged him and just for a minute, I thought that everything was going to be okay. Only for a second though.


	7. Chapter 7

It took me forever to get Chiron to let me sleep in the infirmary so I could be with Percy. I finnaly swayed him by saying that I had been in his cabin all week and nothing had happened. Honestly, Chiron is so paranoid. I moved all my stuff into the infirmary and Chiron brought me a peanut butter and jelly for dinner. I wasnt really hungry though. After a few bites i brushed my teeth and got ready for bed. When i walked back into the room I saw percy looking at me.

"Your gonna stay with me?" he asked.

"Yeah, It took me forever to get Chiron to agree. He is really paranoid" Percy smiled a little bit.

"Yeah. What time is it?" he asked. I looked at the clock

"9:30" It was getting late and I had barely noticed.

"Im sleeping my life away" Percy said. I couldnt tell if he was joking or not.

"We should probably get some sleep" I said.

"But I just woke up!" he protested.

"And your going back to bed" I said. "Goodnight."

Later that night I woke up. I glanced at the clock. 1:00am. I looked over at Percy. I couldnt help feeling that something was wierd. That something wasnt right. I realized it was quiet. Too quiet. I got out of bed and went over to him. I had to know that he was okay. I shook him. He didnt move. I turned him over and he didnt stir. My heart began to pound as I listened for his breath. I didnt hear it and lowered my ear to his chest. I listened and my blood ran cold. I couldnt hear anything. Not even his heartbeat.

* * *

**_A/N: DUH DUH DUH! Cliff hanger! Is he going to die? Will Annabeth save him? Find out in the next chapter of Great,just great! I know this is a short chapter but I wanted it too be a huge cliff hanger. BTW if u review I will post the next chapter quicker! :)_**

**_- awesome-demigod_**


	8. Chapter 8

Not a second passed before i was on his chest, doing compressions. Thank god for demigod training! I paused for a moment and blew air into his lungs. I listened, nothing. I was starting to panic. I could barely keep from screaming as i went back to doing compressions. He cant be gone! He cant be...dead! I blew another rush of air into him and listened. My heart lept as I swore I haed a small breath come from him. Still doing compressions with one hand, I pressed two fingers to his neck, frantically looking for a pulse, a sign that I hadnt imagined the breath because I was so afraid. Then I felt it. A weak, but steady _thump thump thump. _I had done it. He was alive. I stood there for a moment and lowered my head to his chest, listening to his heartbeat grow steadily stronger. After sitting there for who knows how long, I slowly walked over to my bed. I lay down. I couldnt believe what had just happened, that i had just almost lost Percy forever. I lay there, forced to admit to myself that he might not wake up. I lay there, and let the tears come.

* * *

**_AN: short chapter I know, I just wanted to post the next chapter before you guys went insane! Thanks for the support! Keep reviewing!_**

**_Awesome-demigod  
_**


	9. Chapter 9

**ANNABETH**

I woke up the next morning to tossing and turning from the next bed (curse demigod hearing and reflexes). I looked over as Percy sat up and rubbed his head. He saw me and said "Sorry, I didnt mean to wake you up"

**PERCY**

One second Annabeth was across the room and the next she was giving me a bone crushing hug.

"PERCY DONT YOU EVER ALMOST DIE ON ME EVER AGAIN! IF YOU EVER SCARE ME LIKE THAT AGAIN I WILL BRING YOU BACK TO LIFE SO I CAN KILL YOU MYSELF!" She then tightened her grip on me. I was so glad I wasnt throwing up anymore. Wait..Did she just say almost die?

"What did you say Annabeth?" I asked and she let go of me to look me straight in the eyes. I saw that tears were running down her face.

"Percy-lastnight-you-werent-breathing-and your-heart-wasnt-beating-either-and-i-thought-you-were-gone-and-that-i-had-lost-you-forever" she said in one breath.

"Thanks that cleared things up" I said in an attempt to make her smile. It didnt work though.

"I thought you were gone forever" she said and started crying harder. I pulled her into a hug and she buried her face in my chest, getting my shirt all wet in the process. I didnt mind. All I cared about was Annebeth.

**ANNEBETH**

After a minute I managed to stop crying and pulled back.

"Im sorry"

"For crying?"

"Yeah"

"Well, I think thats more my fault" He said. He pulled me closer and kissed me gently on the lips. I pulled away after a second and just stared into his sea blue eyes. Great. Im finnaly with the guy of my dreams and he gets a illness that could kill him. I thought What if he dies? What if I wake up and hes gone? I looked up as a knock sounded on the infirmary door.

* * *

**_A/N: Heehee small cliff hanger! Tune in next time to find out whos at the door and whats going to happen next! Im going to make something big happen in the next few chapters so wait for it..._**

**_awesome-demigod_**


	10. Chapter 10

I looked up, surprised. Was Chiron up already? I looked at the clock, it was 6:30. I went over and opened the door to see who it was. I was surprised when Tyson barreled through the door!

"BROTHER!" he bellowed and ran up to Percy, who looked as stunned as i felt. Tyson sat on the bed (which bent nearly to breaking point) and engulfed Percy in a bone crushing hug.

"Tyson...cant breath...crushing...ribs!" Percy gasped and Tyson quickly let go of him.

"Im sorry brother." he said. "I am happy to see you!" he turned around and grinned at me "you too Annabeth!" i finnaly found my voice again.

"what are you doing here Tyson?" i asked "I thought you were working in the forges over the summer like you always do!"

"I called him here" Chiron said as he walked into the room. "I thought he might want to be here."

"I like to be here!" Tyson conformed.

"We know" Chiron said. "Now-" he stopped when he saw me. "Annabeth are you alright? You look like you have been crying"

"Im okay now. Last night Percy-" I stopped when I realized what I was about to say. How would Chiron react to the news?

"What Annabeth?" Chiron pressed "What happened last night? I insist you tell me"

"Well for starters Percys heart stopped beating..." i muttered.

"What?"

"Percy nearly died!" i blurted. Chiron looked shocked.

"What happened?" Chiron demanded. "he seems alright now." he gestured to Percy, who was sitting in complete silence.

"yeah.. After he nearly gave me a heart attack!" Chiron looked grim.

"I need to speak with you, Grover and Tyson alone." he said in a monotone. I shot a glance at Percy, who shrugged like _dont mind me. _I followed Chiron out the door, wondering what he would tell us.


	11. Chapter 11

As I followed Chiron out of the big house, I noticed that Grover was walking along side Chiron. When did he get there? Huh. I must have been so distracted with Percy that for once I didn't notice everything going on around me for led around to the big house porch.

"Sit" He said, gesturing to the rocking chairs that were lined up neatly as usual. Tyson sat down on a chair, which practically exploded under his weight. Chiron closed his eyes

"Tyson that is the third one today! Please refrain from sitting on anymore chairs. That was when I noticed how much bigger Tyson had gotten since the last time I saw him. Another detail that I hadn't noticed. Tyson stood up, smiling sheepishly.

"Sorry Mr. C" He said. _Mr. C?_

"Please call me Chiron" Chiron said patiently. Tyson looked confused

"But Mr. D is Mr. D." Chiron closed his eyes again

"And I am not Mr. C"

"If you say so"

"Good. Now that we've got that cleared up." He turned to face me and Grover. "I will tell you why I brought you out here." He paused.

"Are you going to tell us or are you going to wait till christmas?" I snapped. He raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry" I said quickly. He nodded.

"Its alright Annabeth. I want you three to go on a quest." It took me a full two minutes to realize what he had said.

"A QUEST?" I yelled "WITH PERCY SO SICK? NO WAY-"

"The quest is for Percys welfare." Chiron interrupted. I shut my mouth and waited for him to continue.

"It is clear that Percy is not getting better. I now believe that this might have something to do with Percy's family, namely Poseidon."

"Well duh" I muttered under my breath "Unless Percy has some other godly relatives."

"What was that?" Chiron asked

"Nothing."

"Well.." Chiron continued "Anyhow.. If you three don't have anymore comments. You will leave now."

* * *

**_I told you something big was coming! (To blackbloodrose64 You were right!) The best is still yet to come though! Stay tuned!_**

**_Awesome-demigod  
_**


	12. Chapter 12

I never I thought I would ever not want to go on a quest. But I also never thought that Percy would get really sick and that our first kiss would be after I had just cried my eyes out because I thought he had died. Pretty depressing huh?

We were currently inside the pegasi stable trying to get Smile, Happy and Peanut-Butter (three young pegasi that surprise! Tyson had named) to cooperate. It was pretty hard to get Peanut-Butter (or PB for short) to allow Tyson on his back. I cant say I blame the poor creature. Tyson had grown a TON since last summer! But it was essential that the pegasi cooperate, and we were having trouble without Percy's son of the sea god influence on them. Grover was trying to talk PB into it, but the stubborn pegasi wouldnt budge! I swear PB has donkey blood in him he is so stubborn! After my patience ran thin and I threatened to make sure that he didnt get any suger cubes or apples for an entire month, we were finally able to get on our way. Once we got up into the air we were pretty quiet. The only sounds were the wind rushing by us and the occasional pitiful whiny from PB.

"Hey guys?" Grover said after we had been in the air for about 20 minutes.

"Yeah?" I said.

"Um..Where are we going?" We looked at each other. In all the chaos with the pegasi and stuff we had actually forgotten to navigate. We had just wasted time fly aimlessly!

"Uh...I dont know." I said, feeling a little weird. I had never actually forgotten to ask where we were going!

"Lets let down then and figure out what we are going to do." Grover said.

"Where?" I asked "In case you haven't noticed. We are flying over the ocean!"

"Then whats the pretty Island for?" Tyson asked. Huh? I looked and sure enough there was a tropical island coming up on our left. _Okay.. _i thought._ I know that wasn't there before._

"It could be dangerous." I said.

"We've wasted too much time already!" Grover said "Besides...It doesn't look dangerous..."

"Remember Polyphemus's island?" I pointed out "It didnt look dangerous...But it was infested with man eating sheep-"

"And big bully Polyphemus." Tyson said. Grover hesitated

"We have to let down sometime! Besides...we need to locate posiedon. He swooped down toward the Island and I had no choice but to follow. What was I getting myself into...?


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: I know its short but I want to start a next chapter for the next part cuz its gonna be EPIC!**_

We touched down on the small island and I tied the pegasi to a tree, keeping an eye out for sheep. It wasn't like I was scared or anything, I would actually love to have something attack us right now so I could take out my anger and frustration on a monsters head. Huh, I never thought I would actually want something to try to kill us. This Percy business must be messing up my brain. I plopped down on the beach while Grover and Tyson looked around. Something poked me in the butt, hard. "Ow! Damnit!" I shouted. That hurt. I stood up and pulled something out of my back pocket. It was a large round marble, about the size of a bouncy ball. I recognized it immediately. It was something Percy gave to me two months ago for a late birthday present. It was made of smooth sea glass and caught the light as I turned it around in my hand. Tears welled up in my eyes as I looked at it and I wiped them away with my sleeve. Anger suddenly welled up inside me. I turned and threw the the marble as hard as I could out into the ocean. My anger quickly turned into dismay as I realized what I had just done. Stupid temper. I sat down again and hugged my knees. Fresh tears ran down my face and I made no effort to wipe them away this time.


	14. Chapter 14

A/N: i hope you guys are still interested in my story! i owe u this chapter! :D I buried my face in my knees. I could hear Grover calling for me but I so didn't feel like answering him. Suddenly I heard something. I looked up and my jaw dropped. The ocean had gone crazy! The waves were huge and the water was dark. Me being the stupid idiot I am, I almost turned around to see if Percy had stubbed his toe or something (That happened once, he needs to be careful what he does near the beach, he has almost caused a tsunami once or twice) Oh. Oh right. Then what...? I heard footsteps from behind me. I turned around to tell Grover and Tyson to just leave me alone, but stopped. It wasn't them who was walking toward me. It was a small, frail looking old man. He was wearing what looked like a torn up blue pillowcase and he was walking with a slow shuffle. "Hello Annabeth" he said "It's been a while" Just then Grover and Tyson came running up the beach. "Annabeth!" Tyson yelled "The ocean went boom! Big splash!" "Yeah," said Grover, who was sopping wet "Big splash on me. What's going on? Does anyone else smell seafood?" he stopped when he saw who I was talking to. Tyson eyes lit up. "Daddy!" he exclaimed happily. I stopped in my tracks. Whoa...wait what?" I looked at the old man. "Poseidon?" I asked. No, there was no way that this old geezer was the sea god. But it was. Poseidon smiled. "I don't exactly look like myself do I?" "You look awful" I blurted. Oops, I hadn't meant for it to come out that way. "It's alright Annabeth" He said "I know that you've been through a lot." I completely lost control right then. "Speaking of that, WHERE HAVE YOU BEEN?" I demanded "Ive been begging to you all day and night for your help and you haven't done anything! Do you want Percy to die?" Poseidons eyes burned and it occurred to me that I was yelling at a guy that could turn me to dust in an instant. I think if Tyson hadn't said anything right that second, I would be a minnow, or worse. "Brother very sick daddy" Tyson said solemnly "Annabeth and me and other people are very sad." Poseidon eyes softened. I seriously owe Tyson a jar of peanut later. 


	15. Chapter 15

"I know you are upset with me Annabeth." He said, managing to use a calm tone but still have just enough edge to it to let me know not to cross him.

"But you must understand that I am barely able to help myself at this moment, much less my son. I regret that i am unable to do anything."

"But you're the god of the freaking sea! You-" Grover gave me a look. I hadn't known Satyrs could pull off looks so scary. I shut my mouth.

"Annabeth." Poseidon said through gritted teeth "Shut up and listen to me. For. One. Second." I gulped and nodded.

"Its been a long time since I've called on demigods for help." he said "But...it appears i have no choice. You've been sent here for a quest, and a quest you shall receive." We all nodded.

"Now, you should no by now that Percy hasn't contracted a normal illness." i very much resisted the urge to say "Well duh!"

What Poseidon said next made my heart drop.

"He's been poisoned. Along with the rest of the sea." All our mouths dropped at once.

"Who..." I breathed

"Would be powerful enough to..." Grover cut in

"Make sea icky." Tyson finished.

Poseidon shook his head.

"At this moment, I nor any of the other gods of Olympus know who could have done this, we only know that the poison is spreading, soon it will become powerful enough to affect the rest of you demigods, and then...it will spread to the mortals."

"That not good." Tyson murmured "Not good at all"

"There is only one known antidote for this poison."

"Which is...?" i prompted.

"The pure waters from Artemis's sacred pool."

"Oh!" I said "Well that's easy! We just ask Artemis for water, cure the sea, and then Percy! Everybody's happy!"

"It isn't that simple Annabeth." Poseidon said. Of course not.

"Artemis is missing."

"What?" Grover bleated "My lady is missing?" At any other time, his obsession with Artemis would've been funny, but now...

"Yes, and without her, we have no way of accessing the pool."

Oh well that's just hunky dorry.


	16. Chapter 16

**Greetings, from the other side,**

**Lol toy story refrence, so anyway...Just so you know, it would make my day and quite possibly my life if u guys would check out my fictionpress page. My username is "Heypeople" on there. One of my stories, called "Book one: Emerald eye" is a book ive been working on for two plus years and so far no one really likes it. So yeah. I would be really really happy. Sorry to fake u guys out if u thought this was a new chapter, ill have a new one soon.**

**Awesome-demigod :)**


	17. Chapter 17

To recap, my week wasnt going so great. My best friend/crush/sort of boyfriend (crap, i have no idea what to refer to him as) suddenly got really sick on what was the one week weve gotten alone in years, and hes dying, now i have to go on a frantic quest to who knows where in hopes that we can save him, and now, the god of the sea is basically saying "Well, i know how to save him, but unfortunatly thats unavailible because the goddess is missing, so youll have to find her first, only we dont actually know where she is, so youll have to act on guess alone while my only son lays on his death bed. Oh, and did I mention youll have virtually no help from the gods whatsoever?"Maybe "not so great" was a serious understatement. If Poseidon wasnt an all powerful god who could vaporize me without even lifting a finger, i would have been seriously tempted to punch him.

* * *

**Its my shortest "chapter" yet. But i decided to go ahead and post what little I had an give u guys a preview on whats to come. Im finnally going to be doing some updating. Ive been kinda busy with highschool. Uck, sorry for that. Btw, im open to ideas. :)**

**Again, sorry to be a crappy updater, thanks for sticking with me.**

**Awesome-demigod**


	18. Chapter 18

To recap, my week wasn't going so great. My best friend/crush/sort of boyfriend (crap, i have no idea what to refer to him as) suddenly got really sick on what was the one week we've gotten alone in years, and he's dying, now i have to go on a frantic quest to who knows where in hopes that we can save him, and now, the god of the sea is basically saying "Well, i know how to save him, but unfortunately thats unavailable because the goddess is missing, so you'll have to find her first, only we don't actually know where she is, so you'll have to act on guess alone while my only son lays on his death bed. Oh, and did I mention you'll have virtually no help from the gods whatsoever? Maybe "not so great" was a serious understatement. If Poseidon wasn't an all powerful god who could vaporize me without even lifting a finger, i would have been seriously tempted to punch him.

"There is one thing I can do to help you." Poseidon said, cutting my off from my inner angry rant, the third one I had had today, or was it the fourth? I honestly couldn't remember.

"Well?" I asked "What is it?"

"Hermes was the last one to speak to Artemis." Poseidon said. He hesitated

"Alright, I'm actually not supposed to share this next bit with you, but..." he sighed "I suppose that I owe you."

"No, you owe Percy." I said. Poseidon gave a short nod.

"Rumor on olympus says that Hermes knows the location of Artemis's pool. He delivers her mail after all."

"Okay." I said "So?"

"Try talking to him first." Poseidon turned and started walking back into the sea, right before his head went under the ocean, he turned and called

"Oh! By the way! You cant call Hermes! He's been backed up for weeks! Wont get through!" With that lovely piece of information, he disappeared. I slapped my palm into my forehead. If there is one thing I have figured out about the gods, its that they often think they're being extremely helpful, but their not. Its like those bad clerks at cheap department stores. But, unlike them, if you dare challenge them, instead of getting them fired, you'll be the one thats engulfed in fire.

"Oh great." I said to no one in particular. "Now what?" Grover shrugged.

"Don't just shrug! HELP ME THINK OF AN IDEA!" I yelled at him. He put both hands up in the air, looking scared...of me. Woah. What was happening to me? Was i losing it? I felt so lost. Was I really so dependent on Percy that I would go crazy without him? That wasn't who I wanted to be. I shut my eyes and took a deep breath. Percy wouldn't want me to lose my cool. I just needed to get my brain back. My mom is the goddess of wisdom for crying out loud! I should be able to get an idea.

"Athena.." I silently prayed "Mom..help me. Send some idea. Please."

"Lets mail a letter!" Tyson suddenly exclaimed, shattering my concentration. Attempting to stay calm, I looked at him.

"Tyson," I said slowly "Now is not the time for letters. How about we do that later?" Tyson shook his head

"Lets mail a letter, meet the mailman, and save my big brother!" he then pointed behind us. Grover and I turned around. There, a little ways down the beach, was one of those big tacky tourist attraction billboards. This one said, in big flashy letters:

ECHO'S BEAUTIFUL NYMPH ISLAND TOURS! WITH SOUVENIRS! SHELLS! SNACKS! POSTCARDS (to be delivered by Hermes)!

As small minded Tyson seemed, he really was a genius.

"Tyson.." I said "You're a genius." he didn't seem to hear me, he just started running down the beach, kicking up huge clouds of sand.

"Yay! I hope they have peanut butter snacks!" He yelled. Well, he's a genius when he wants to be.


End file.
